ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Serpopard Ishtar
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Dhalmelsde:Serpopard Ishtar Notes (Tahrongi Canyon) *Lottery Spawn from a Wild Dhalmel at either (H-8)-(I-8) or (H-5)-(G-5)/(H-6), every 1-8 hours. **Similar to Leaping Lizzy, there are two copies of this NM in the DATs. However, only one can spawn at once. **The northern version and the southern version do not share a respawn timer. If the northern version has been killed within the last hour, only the southern version can spawn and vice versa. If both have been killed, neither can spawn. **Window opens 60 minutes from each Serpopard Ishtar's last Time of Death. Because there are two possible spawns it is possible, albeit uncommon, for Serpopard Ishtar to respawn as early as 5 minutes from its time of death. *Serpopard Ishtar can be a Placeholder for itself. *The Placeholder will either be: **The 1st of 4 Wild Dhalmel on Wide Scan in the northern spawn area at (H-5)-(G-5)/(H-6) *OR* **The correct northern spawn group of mobs will be 2 Killer Bee, 3 Wild Dhalmel, (Serpopard Ishtar), 2 Canyon Crawler **If camping at H7 the northern spawn group of mobs will be 2 Killer Bee, 3 Wild Dhalmel, Serpopard Ishtar, 1 Barghest (nighttime), 1 Canyon Crawler, several Yagudos. **The 1st of 3 in the first group of Wild Dhalmel on Wide Scan in the southern spawn area at (H-8)-(I-8). ***When camping this nm today, I noticed the Placeholder swaps between the group of 4 in the North and the second group of 3 in the south, not the first. *If camping at H7 the southern spawn group of mobs will be 2 Killer Bee, 2 Wild Dhalmel, Serpopard Ishtar, several Yagudos. *The Placeholder can spawn at either camp regardless of which Serpopard Ishtar is due to pop. * Only one PH can spawn at a time. If you can't find PH amongst one of the group, it spawned on the opposite side. :*Placeholder ID: EE (North) and 70 (South) :*The northern version of Serpopard Ishtar will appear below the other three dhalmels in the northern section on Wide Scan. :*The Southern version will appear below the third pair of Wild Dhalmels above a Yagudo Initiate in the southern section on Widescan. * Widescan will show like this: *H-6 North: *Killer Bee. Killer Bee. Wild Dhalmel(PH) Wild Dhalmel. Wild Dhalmel. Wild Dhalmel. Canyon Crawler. Canyon Crawler. *H-8 South: *Killer Bee. Killer Bee. Wild Dhalmel(PH). Wild Dhalmel. Wild Dhalmel. Yagudo x6. *Soloable by most jobs at level 25. Trial of the Magians *Serpopard Ishtar must be defeated 3 times to fulfill Sword Trial 150. *Kills in Nyzul Isle do not count toward this trial; it must be defeated in Tahrongi Canyon. Notes (Nyzul Isle) *The Armoury Crate it leaves behind contains a ??? Necklace, which may rarely appraise into a Cerulean Pendant. Historical Background This NM's name comes from two different mythologies. In Egyptian mythology, the serpopard was a creature that had the long neck and head of a serpent and the body of a leopard. It was frequently used as a decorative figure in Egyptian art (it can be seen on the famed Narmer Palette). It originated in the Pre-Dynastic Period. Ishtar (pronounced "Easter") is an Akkadian and Babylonian goddess (equivalent of the Sumerian Inanna and Semitic Astarte) who was the chief female figure in the Mesopotamian pantheon and was the goddess of fertility and sexuality... but also destruction. Her symbols were the egg and the rabbit. While her fertility was considered to make crops grow, she was also the goddess of war, combat, and the hunt. In this form, she was seen clad in armor and wielding a bow and arrow. Otherwise, she tends to be depicted wearing long robes with a crown and an 8-ray star as her symbol (though she is sometimes depicted naked as well). She was also the goddess of hierodules (sacred prostitutes) and was associated with beer, considered the patroness of taverns and tavernkeepers (who were women in Mesopotamian culture). In one story, she journeyed into the Underworld, Irkalla, and was killed by Ereshkigal, queen of the underworld, but was brought back through divine intercession. She gets her sister to serve 6 months of the year in the underworld, but Ishtar herself must also spend 6 months in the underworld (Autumn & Winter) (notice the similarity of this story of that of Persephone from Greek mythology). She (representing the Earth, specifically the life-force of Earth) was considered part of a celestial triad with Utu/Shamash (the Sun) and Sin/Nanna (the Moon) which lay situated above another triad, that of An (Heaven), Enlil (Earth, specifically the land), and Enki/Ea (the waters of the world). She was associated with the planet Venus (the Morning Star/Evening Star). A large landmass on the planet Venus is named Ishtar Terra after the goddess.